Not Guilty As Charged
"Not Guilty As Charged" is the 18th episode of Season One of The Lying Game, airing February 20, 2012 - and the 18th episode overall. Plot The episode starts with Ethan being taken into custody and being processed by the police. Alec is keen to see Ethan locked up and decides to try Ethan as an adult for murder. Alec can't try the case himself as he knew Derek Rogers and brings in his star prosecutor. Emma continues to pretend to be Sutton and convinces Dan that a court appointed attorney will not help Ethan and that he needs a hot shot lawyer to fight Alec. Dan meets up with an ex girlfriend that happens to be an A list defense attorney. She takes the case as she remembers Ethan from when he was a little kid. She meets with Dan, Thayer, Emma (who’s still pretending to be Sutton) and Mads. Theresa explains that Ethan is a person of interest as they have no other suspects. Their job is to find another suspect. Emma tells her about the frat guy who saw Alec with Derek the night he was murdered. Theresa tells them not to pursue that path as Alec is not someone to be trifled with and can make their lives a living hell. Emma decides to talk to Rebecca about the situation. Rebecca listens to Emma’s worries about Alec and how much she loves Ethan. Rebecca tells Emma that she will take care of it. Emma asks Theresa if she can see Ethan and Theresa says she will try and arrange it. Sutton is back at the cabin and Emma goes to talk with her. Sutton intercepts Theresa's message to Emma saying she can visit Ethan at the jail. Sutton responds to the message and then deletes it. Emma goes home and Sutton goes to the jail. Ethan sees Sutton and thinks it’s Emma. He tells her that something happened with Sutton but it didn’t mean anything to him and that he loves her, Emma. Sutton continues pretending to be Emma and hurts Ethan back by saying she (Emma) slept with Thayer while he was away. Rebecca goes to dinner with Alec and gets a strange message from the waiter. It says not to trust her date. The next day Rebecca receives a text with a picture of Alec threatening Derek with a tire iron. Alec is forced to drop the case against Ethan as Alec could be implicated in the murder. Emma is thrilled that Ethan is a free man but he goes home with Dan without talking to her. Sutton sneaks into her room and tells Emma that while she was away with Ethan on the ranch they slept together. Also see Gallery:Not Guilty As Charged Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Annie Rebecca Sewell *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez Guest Cast *Adam Brooks as Baz *Gil Birmingham as Ben Whitehorse Title *Ethan is charged for murder in this episode; however, he is not guilty. *If the defendant turns out to be guilty, at the end of the trial the judge says "guilty as charged". Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes